Team
by Authoress24
Summary: They were supposed to be a team. But it seems she's forgotten.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

**Team**

_Was she a demon?_

_No._

_She was far, far worse._

_With that sinful smile,_

_And those plump lips pursed._

_And those cold, cold eyes..._

_They burned bright blue._

_And then you are swallowed._

_Off to Hell - _

_Now shoo! _

* * *

_Wait 'till you're announced._

Sakura fidgeted endlessly. Her slim, slender fingers tapped. Her lean and soft legs shook. Her breathing was limited. She was upset – very much so – but refused to cry. She was all alone in this big 'ole room, but refused to acknowledge that she was quite lonely as well.

The girl was tired. She was tired, and sleepy, and irritated, and lonely, and just…unhappy.

She'd been waiting in dread and longing for eternity.

_We've not yet lost all our graces._

A knock on the door, and Sakura's pacing form immediately dropped unto the cashmere couch behind her. The plush, softness allowed her to regain what little sense of sanity and composure she had left.

_The hounds will stay in chains._

The pinkette's pants were caked in mud. Her shoes were covered in the mess too. She'd gotten so wet with the stuff, the suit clinging tight to her body, didn't even qualify as a suit anymore.

Sakura carefully moved around. Her feet pounded against the ground. The barking and growling in the background only made her move faster.

_Riiip._

The pink-haired girl cursed. Regardless of the torn "suit", she kept moving. She managed to grasp the fallen material, albeit her pace. She'd simply have to sew it back into place later.

The hounds were on her tail. She sped up tremendously. The only thing the viewers could see of her, was her pretty, shoulder-length, cherry blossom toned hair. Albeit its shine, that itself was incredibly vague.

And in all of this chaos, all Sakura Haruno could think was:

_I am a hound, they cannot chain._

* * *

_Look upon your greatness that you'll send._

_(The call I'll send… The call I'll send… The call I'll send… The call I'll send… The call I'll send… The call I'll send… They call I'll send…)_

She was a role model now.

Someone that people depended on.

Someone people looked up to.

Now, Sakura Haruno was someone whom could make no mistakes.

She had way too many people relying on her.

The pinkette was supposed to the epitome of inspiration and perfection at their fiercest.

She had _way_ too many people relying on her.

_Call all the ladies out – _

_They're in their finery._

Ladies floated and flitted everywhere.

Dresses swayed. Hips rocked. Sultry slurs of bodies mixed, and intertwined, and grinded against each other. Sleeves pulled to elbows; sleeved tugged to wrists.

Graceful smiles appeared every blue moon.

(Straight faces almost never faltered or wore away.)

It was beautiful.

_It was quite full of elegance. _

It was brilliant.

_It was confirmed with the lace of grace._

It was godly.

_A hundred jewels on throats._

_A hundred jewels between teeth._

Dresses made of the finest silk.

The rarest of jewelry glared beautifully into the room.

Gold was laced into the whiteness of teeth.

Diamonds surrounded thin, slender necks.

And gloves that fit the colors of dresses – dresses that squeezed curvaceous or plain frames.

_Now bring my boys in!_

_Their skin in craters like the moon._

Despite a few shirts that were overlaying dark or black… jeans?

_No slacks… Such a shame..._

Despite a few heads of hair that were wild and untamed.

_No hair gel…?_

Despite a few ties that refused to stay knotted.

_At least the ties were there…_

_Right?_

And _oh_, how the moonlight hit them.

And the one with the ocean blue eyes caught her attention.

_Oh, how_ the moonlight hit _him_…!

_The moon we love like a brother._

Oh how she loved the moon…

_While it glows through the room._

The ocean collided with petals of trees and all Hell was let loose.

_His blue diamond orbs sent a delicious warmth through her body. _

_It lingered for quite a while._

Or was it heaven?

_Dancing around the lies we told. Dancing around big eyes as well. Oh…_

_Feet moved._

_Dresses swayed._

_Smiles faltered._

_Bodies grinded._

_Gasps were heard._

_And then there was fire._

_Drowning and drenched, she burned._

* * *

Her eyes were wet.

He shouted at her.

And drowned her in insults, he did.

She couldn't retaliate.

She had long lost faith.

She was a mess.

Her hair unbound and untamed. Her mascara painted in long strokes down her flushed and red-tinted cheeks. Her skin a sickly pale-white.

She was _absolutely nothing_ but a _mess._

And he yelled. And sighed. And screamed. And punched. And nearly tore out his beautiful, sun-kissed, golden hair.

But he never touched her soft, porcelain skin.

Not once, not once.

But she took in his words.

She absorbed them to the heart.

Because she knew she deserved them.

She lied to him.

Right to his face.

She hurt and angel.

She murdered his soul.

Someone so sweet.

So pure…

So, so pure…

And she nearly crumbled him to pieces.

Sakura Haruno betrayed Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village.

And she managed to slaughter its hero too.

She deserved to burn.

She deserved to burn in Hell.

_(But oh how she loved him!)_

* * *

_Feet twirled._

_Dresses swayed._

_A sweet voice._

_Then on with the raid!_

A hell as deep and blue as his ocean-filled eyes.

_(Oh dear God, how she loved him.)_

_Even the comatose – _

_They don't dance and tell._

As they danced, they did not speak.

They said absolutely nothing.

But they – the people of the masquerade – established their feelings through movements – and movements alone.

Clinging.

And grinding.

And grasping.

And tugging.

And pulling.

And pushing.

But they said no words.

And they only moved with their bodies.

_(It was such a blur! And oh my, was it a slur!)_

_We live in cities you'll never see on screen._

They were the least of the least.

The weakest of the weak.

Bodies trembled.

Tears spilled.

Screams flew.

And so did fists.

But she and her burning village would continue on.

Even though the thick stench of burned and rotten meat was fresh in her nostrils and burned at her eyes. Even though the thick tons of smoke made it all the more harder to breathe. Albeit the burning and blistering of her own porcelain skin.

Despite that all of this suffocated her to the closest brink of death she's ever been.

Sakura Haruno, and her burning village would continue on.

And then she doubled over, and emptied the contents of her stomach unto another bloodied, burnt, and blistered body.

_Was that Sai?_

* * *

_Not very pretty but we sure know how to run free._

Sakura Haruno wasn't particularly gorgeous.

Her only alluring features were her sparkling, and bright emerald eyes, and her cherry blossom pink hair. Those made her stand out.

Those made her unforgettable.

Her attitude was one thing; her personality the next. She was brilliant, exotic, and stubborn.

She was definitely not cute. Nor was she pretty. She was radiant. Her radiance outmatched that of even the sun.

But to Naruto Uzumaki, wasn't light and radiance the source of beauty itself?

Maybe Sakura Haruno was radiant and beautiful.

But didn't the brightest of fires, burn the ugliest?

_Live in the ruins, of the palace within my dreams._

As they sat in the field, she gazed up at the burning trees. Trapped tightly against his chest, she watched her village – her home – go down in flames.

_It's goin' down. I'm yellin' timbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

The pinkette smiled bitterly.

He – Naruto, her savior – held her as tightly as he could. The blonde whispered sweet everythings into her ear as he too, watched their village go down in flames. All the while attempting to rock the one responsible into ease.

_(She didn't deserve him.)_

His warm hand glided up and down the small of her back. She shivered in delight.

_Oh how cold she was._

_So, very, cold._

_Cold, cold, cold._

And after everything that happened…

_And ya' know_

_We're on each other's team._

And as the sky rolled on, reveling in its exotic blend of orange, red, yellow, and blue…

Their lips finally connected.

* * *

_Oh what a traitor she was._

_Hair bright as the day,_

_With eyes as deep _

_And green as the Pacific Sea._

_And then she met him._

_Oh what an angel he was._

_And rotten, she took his hand,_

_And lead him below._

_And then,_

_She burned._

_A blistering bright red._

_For then,_

_There was nothing._

_But blood, ash, and lead._

* * *

And then Konohagakure continued burning to ashes.


End file.
